The fan of a gas turbine engine comprises a plurality of fan blades mounted on a hub. In the event of impact damage, each fan blade must be sufficiently robust to survive as a trailing blade in the event that portions of the immediately preceding blade are detached. The fan blades are reinforced to increase the stiffness, strength and mass of the blade.